


You are my sunshine

by mooniva



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 22:24:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18455819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooniva/pseuds/mooniva
Summary: When you turn eighteen you are teleported to a magical island to find your soulmate. In theory, finding your soulmate should be a simple task: all you have to do is exchange phone numbers. Supposedly, the instant you exchange phone numbers with your soulmate, you both get teleported back to the real world. But Min Yoongi isn’t willing to leave his fate in the hands of an island (especially an island that chooses to stay summery year round) and creates his own test. But will a little bit of sunshine be all it takes to warm Yoongi’s wintery heart?How would you like your soulmate fic? Oh I like mine cavity-inducing fluffy, with a shot of angst.





	You are my sunshine

Yoongi leaned his head on the cool marble countertop. The cold felt so nice against his pounding head.

“Rough night?” Namjoon, teased, pouring himself a cup of coffee.

Yoongi groaned in response. “Try and be a little quieter, yeah?”

Namjoon just chuckled. “So what did exactly happen?”

“I-I’m not exactly sure.”

Namjoon turned to eye the multitude of empty bottles in the sink. “Well it doesn’t look like your date with Jimin went too well.” He sipped his coffee.

Yoongi’s eyes immediately lit up in recognition, and he sat up quickly, momentarily ignoring his raging headache. “Oh-oh-that’s what happened.”

“Hm?” Namjoon asked.

Yoongi shrugged. “We exchanged numbers. Nothing happened. He told me to go fuck myself since obviously we weren’t meant to be and I had wasted so much of his time.”

Namjoon choked on his coffee. “You-you exchanged numbers last night? And it didn’t work? How long have you two been dating now?”

Yoongi sighed forlornly. “Um about three weeks now?”

“Damn,” Namjoon shook his head regretfully. “I’m so sorry, Yoongi. I thought you two were meant to be.”

“Yeah, well.” Yoongi grimaced, “obviously not. I wasted three weeks on him.”

Namjoon nodded in agreement.

Though three weeks seems too short a time to truly get to know someone, let alone to determine if that someone is your soulmate, life at this eternal summer hellhole moved fast.

Everyone from ages eighteen who hadn’t yet discovered their soulmate roamed the ridiculously picturesque beach town, speed dating as it were. Spending three weeks with a single person before exchanging numbers was a commitment.

A commitment that had proven to be pointless.

Yoongi knew that he was unfair with his tests. He knew that while the way this, well whatever this soulmate limbo could be called, was foolproof in identifying your true soulmate, he had never been one to leave things up to others.

So Yoongi had devised a test of his own. One to find his soulmate in his own way. Before any sort of magic island told him.

Whenever Yoongi met someone he was willing to exchange his number with, he would simply give them the wrong number. The phone number to that little ramen shop at home he loved so much.

The way the island worked, once you and your soulmate exchanged your phone numbers, as a means to communicate in the real world, you would both instantly teleport off the island, back to everyday life.

It was supposed to be a magical, awe-inspiring moment. The romantic climax that would bond the two of you forever as the instant you got back you would race to your phone to call the one person in the world you were meant to be with.

But Yoongi didn’t care about that.

Why should he trust some weird island’s judgement when he could figure out his soulmate himself?

Honestly, he would never trust the choices of something that chose to be summer all year round.

He theorized that if he actually exchanged the wrong number with his soulmate, since it wouldn’t work, his soulmate wouldn’t lose hope in him. He hoped that whoever his soulmate was would still love him enough to demand they try again. That the island was wrong. That they were fated.

So fine. Maybe Yoongi was a romantic at heart. Maybe.

But fact of the matter was that Park Jimin, this adorable and yet stunning man who was incredibly affectionate and considerate, had dismissed Yoongi instantly.

Yoongi had wasted three more weeks on this hell island. Park Jimin wasn’t his soulmate.

So who was?

“Yoongi. Earth to Yoongi.”

Yoongi looked up, meeting Namjoon’s gaze embarrassedly. “Sorry,” Yoongi rolled his eyes, “what were you saying?”

Namjoon finished his coffee, putting the empty mug in the sink. “I was saying-” He turned to grin at Yoongi, “that since you’re on the market again we should go meet up with Seokjin today!” Namjoon’s eyes almost sparkled at the mere mention of his boyfriend’s name and Yoongi sighed.

“Why should I have to go hang out with you and your overly affectionate boyfriend? You two make me sick.”

Namjoon shrugged. “Well, for starters, we’re going down to the beach to play some volleyball. The beach is pretty popular for new additions to the island.”

“Yeah,” Yoongi muttered sarcastically. “Why wouldn’t I want my soulmate to be some bumbling, energetic eighteen-year-old handing out their phone number to anyone who walks by?”

Namjoon gazed at him, frustrated. “You do remember that we were those eighteen-year-olds once too, right?”

Yoongi rolled his eyes. “And you remember that neither of us found our soulmates that way? That standing on a street like a hooker, offering your number to anyone who passes, is maybe a good way to find a fuck buddy but not a long time partner?”

“The island’s never been wrong.”

“Fuck the island.”

Namjoon pursed his lips. “Ok then. Well reason two is that you can’t wallow in self-pity all day. You need to go out, be cheerful, and start meeting people again. You were dating Jimin for years in island time, it’ll be weird but you need to get back into the dating scene.”

“Yeah? And what do you know about the dating scene, Mr. I’ve-been-dating-the-same-guy-for-two-months?” Yoongi retorted. “Why don’t you just exchange numbers with Seokjin and be done with it? Go back to the real world. Go live your life.”

Yoongi thought he saw a hint of something in Namjoon’s eyes before he shrugged again. “I told you. I’m the only friend you have on the island. I’m not leaving you behind so you can become some self-destructive force that gets stuck here for forever.”

Yoongi sighed. “Fine. I’ll go to the damn beach. Just let me take an aspirin first.”

Namjoon grinned cheekily, placing a glass of water and some pills in front of him. “Already on it. And before you can try and get out of this, I’ve already packed sunscreen and towels. Just change into your swimsuit and let’s go.”

Yoongi rolled his eyes, gratefully taking the medicine before he ambled off to his bedroom.

He was pretty grateful that Namjoon stayed behind with him, even if it was potentially compromising his best friend’s happiness. Because the two of them had been on the island about a year now, which for all intents and purposes was a pretty average duration, they had been upgraded from the massive dorm that most people shared, to a small apartment of their own. If Yoongi had been by himself he probably would have just been stuck in the dorm, but groups of two or more had better options.

So maybe Namjoon had his uses after all.

Annoyed, Yoongi quickly changed into one of the darkest outfits he owned. He knew he would probably regret the black clothing the instant he stepped outside but he couldn’t bring himself to care.

Today he was mourning another lost soulmate. Mourning more time in this summery hell.

The two made their way to the beach, ignoring the hordes of people on the street, frantically chatting with each other. 

“They do realize their odds of finding their soulmate in that insane mass of people are almost nonexistent, right?” Yoongi sighed.

Namjoon smiled sadly at him. “At least they’re searching.”

“Nu-uh.” Yoongi pointed warningly at his friend. “You don’t get to say I didn’t search. I dated Jimin for three weeks. Before that I dated Taehyung. And I even tried dating Mark, like you told me.”

“Oh,” Namjoon hummed thoughtfully. “I haven’t heard those names in a while.” He looked at Yoongi. “Mark was Jackson’s friend right?”

Yoongi nodded. “Yeah. While you dated Jackson, I dated Mark. I still think you set me up with him just so you’d always have someone to go on double dates with. Wow, I haven’t thought about Jackson in a long time. You guys used to be so close before you met Seokjin. I always felt badly for Jackson. You broke up with him so quickly. You two never even tried exchanging numbers.”

Namjoon scratched the back of his neck as he stared out at the ocean waves, seemingly lost in his own world. “I really thought you and Jimin were going to make it. You two seemed to get along so well.”

“Yeah, well-” Yoongi shrugged despairingly. “Obviously not as well as we thought.”

The two walked the rest of the way in awkward silence until they reached the beach volleyball nets.

There were as many different nets as the eye could see. Apparently the island thought that beach volleyball was a good bonding experience.

When they finally found Seokjin, Yoongi watched in disgust as Namjoon pulled his boyfriend into a hug, kissing him rather passionately for a public beach.

Seokjin pulled away, laughing that odd windshield laugh of his. Yoongi found it annoying. Namjoon found it endearing.

“What was that about?” Seokjin grinned. “You saw me yesterday!”

Namjoon smiled fondly, interlocking their hands. “I’m just happy to be with you. That’s all.”

Seokjin rolled his eyes teasingly before he caught sight of Yoongi. “Oh you finally managed to bring Suga to the beach!”

Yoongi scoffed at the nickname. “I’ll never understand why you insist upon calling me that.”

“It’s because even though your outside appearance may make you seem tough and intimidating, your interior is soft and fluffy. Like sugar.” Seokjin winked.

Namjoon burst into laughter as Yoongi scowled, crossing his arms over his chest. “So I thought we’d need more than three people to play volleyball?”

Seokjin nodded happily. “I invited two of my friends. I was thinking I could set them up together. And we can always easily find someone to fill in the final spot.”

Yoongi nodded begrudgingly. He still couldn’t believe Namjoon was making him be so social. He had just lost a chance at a soulmate and he was immediately supposed to find someone new to date? Absurd.

“Jackson!” Seokjin’s voice woke Yoongi from his trance. 

Jackson? As in Jackson Wang? The man Namjoon was wholeheartedly in love with for close to a month?

Yoongi looked up as Jackson, indeed the Jackson Wang, ran over to them. He was wearing tight swim trunks and no shirt. Yoongi swallowed as he heard Namjoon cough beside him. 

“Seokjin!” Jackson raced over, beaming. “Yoongi, it’s been a while!” He smiled happily, shaking Yoongi’s hand too enthusiastically for Yoongi’s liking. “Did you know Mark finally found his soulmate? Some guy named Park Jin-Young!” 

Yoongi nodded appreciatively. He harbored no resentment towards Mark. The two had never really gotten along to begin with, they’d only dated out of convince for Jackson and -

“Namjoon!” Jackson smirked. “Fancy meeting you here.” He rushed in to hug him, but Namjoon pulled back, pursing his lips. 

“It’s nice to see you too Jackson. Would you want to play some volleyball with us?” 

Yoongi raised an eyebrow at Namjoon’s harsh, warning tone, but was quickly distracted by Seokjin enthusiastically greeting two other males.

One of them was tall with slightly wavy brown hair. He seemed pretty shy and quiet, too much like Yoongi for him to ever take an interest in.

The other male was also much taller than Yoongi, with harsher features. Harsh features, until his entire face was radiating from the most brilliant smile Yoongi had ever seen. Yoongi blinked a couple times, almost as if blinded by the sun itself.

“Joonie, Suga, Jackson, this is Jungkook and Hoseok!” Seokjin smiled. “The two of them complete our teams!”

“Who’s ready for some volleyball?” The male, Jungkook, finally smiled, quickly shedding his shirt to reveal very defined abs. 

The other male, Hoseok, chuckled. “So eager to strip in front of everyone?” But Hoseok too quickly shed his shirt revealing abs, albeit slightly less ostentatious ones, of his own.

Yoongi gulped, feeling a firm resolve to keep his shirt in place as Namjoon grabbed at his wrist. 

“Yoongi, you’ll be on the same team as me and Seokjin, right?” Namjoon’s eyes were wide and Yoongi wrinkled his brow in concern. 

“I mean if you want me too I can-”

“Nonsense!” Seokjin intervened, throwing his arms around them both. “Jackson’s your old friend, right, Joonie? He should be with us. Let’s give Yoongi a chance to meet the others. I saw Jungkook eyeing him.”

Only Jungkook? Yoongi wanted to ask, but he refrained himself, giving Namjoon a reassuring glance before stepping to the other side of the net to join his “teammates.”

Jungkook was in the midst of doing lunges, a rather serious expression on his face, as Hoseok stood beside him, laughing. 

“I promise he’s always exactly like this.” Hoseok teased. He looked around carefully before dropping his voice to a low whisper and leaning towards Yoongi’s ear. “He’s extremely competitive so I hope you’re a good volleyball player. You do NOT want to be on the same team as him if we lose.” Hoseok winked at him and Yoongi’s breath caught in his throat. 

Hoseok must have misunderstood his alarmed expression because he quickly rushed to explain himself. “I am mostly kidding. Kook is competitive, but it’s not like the end of the world if we lose or anything.”

“Yeah-” Yoongi nodded absentmindedly, fixating on Hose’s beautiful eyes and nose and jawline and-

“So it’s Suga, right?” Jungkook had finally stopped stretching and walked over to the two of them. He pointed at Yoongi’s all black attire and smiled. “I really like your aesthetic.”

“Oh, uh, no it’s Yoongi actually. Seokjin just likes to call me Suga. He says it’s cause I have an intimidating exterior, but a really sweet interior. So, uh, Suga like candy. Well not like candy, but like sugar which is in candy.”

Yoongi felt the heat on his cheeks, embarrassed by how foolish he must have seemed. After a few seconds of silence he looked up from the ground.

Jungkook had apparently lost interest in the idea of Yoongi’s soft interior, as he’d started stretching his upper body, abs shining in the bright sunlight. 

“He’s such a show-off.” Hoseok shot a pointed look at Yoongi. “I keep telling him that if he keeps his shirt on he’s more likely to find his soulmate than someone just interested in sleeping with him.”

Yoongi shrugged, trying to act nonchalant. “It’s not like you don’t have some to show off yourself.” He heard the words as they came out of his mouth and immediately covered his mouth in embarrassment. 

Hoseok raised his eyebrows in amusement. “Oh you think?” He smiled. “Normally, Kook is the eye candy for everyone. I’m just his friend they can use to hook them up with him.”

Yoongi shook his head emphatically. “They’re missing out then. I mean not only are you incredibly attractive, but your smile could rival the sun.” Yoongi couldn’t believe he was being so damn social. Let alone so absolutely honest.

Hoseok blushed, apparently at a loss for words. He took a couple deep breaths to compose himself before smiling broadly again. “So, Yoongi, huh? And would you happen to be seeing anyone at the moment or would you be interested in maybe grabbing a bite to eat with me later?”

It was Yoongi’s turn to be taken aback as he started to respond. “Actually, I just broke up with someone so-” 

“So, who’s ready to play?” Seokjin interrupted, tossing the ball over the net where it promptly landed at Yoongi’s feet. 

The game mostly was played between Jackson and Jungkook, the other four mostly staying out of the way while laughing at their own incompetence. Yoongi watched as Hoseok finally hit the ball over the net, causing it to hit Jackson directly in the face. 

Jackson fell to the ground with a thud and the whole group got silent. 

Namjoon immediately rushed over to cradle Jackson’s head in his lap. “Are you ok?” He asked worriedly as everyone else belatedly raced to stand around him. 

Jackson looked up at Namjoon goofily, before reaching up to put his hand on Namjoon’s cheek. “I’m fine! I feel great actually! Just a little dizzy! Just like how I felt yesterday when you kissed me again-”

“He must have a concussion.” Namjoon interrupted sternly. “We should take him to a hospital.”

Yesterday? Young’s eyes widened. Was Namjoon-was Namjoon still seeing Jackson? 

~~

A long week later Yoongi was the one with the cup of coffee in his hand, while Namjoon lay against the counter, an empty wine bottle next to him. 

Yoongi coughed nervously as Namjoon kept monologuing. 

“And of course he should break up with me! I mean I’ve been a terrible boyfriend! I was using you as my excuse to stay on this island, Yoongi. I’m so sorry for using you-”

“It’s fine, it’s fine.” Yoongi muttered for the hundredth time that morning and maybe millionth time that week.

“I just wasn’t sure Seokjin was my soulmate, you know? You can’t really know until you exchange numbers. And once you do exchange numbers it’s all over. Either you are or aren’t. There aren’t second chances. You have to move on. Just like how I forced you to socialize after you broke up with Jimin. Oh my god. I’m so sorry I forced you to spend time with me the day after your break up. I’m such an inconsiderate friend-”

Yoongi sighed, sipping his coffee. He harbored no resentment towards Namjoon, but he’d also learned this week that it was best just to let him finish his ranting before taking him back to bed. 

“I really, really fucked up.” Namjoon stared at Yoongi, tears pouring out of his eyes. “I broke up with Jackson because I felt that-that spark with Seokjin. But part of me always wondered since I’d never exchanged numbers with Jackson. So I kept seeing him once in a while, just seeing if there was anything there-”

Yoongi walked over to Namjoon, pulling his friend into a hug. He wasn’t usually one for affection, but his friend needed him and it was highly likely Hoseok was wearing off on him. 

Hoseok-oh!

“Namjoon,” Yoongi muttered worriedly as Namjoon began to use Yoongi’s shoulder as a tissue. “I’m supposed to meet up with Hoseok in a couple minutes.”

Namjoon pulled away, eyes watery, as he forced a smile on his face. “Ri-right. Your week anniversary. Do you think you’ll exchange numbers?”

Yoongi bit his lip anxiously. “I-I think we might. I know I stopped giving my number out to people I’d dated less than two weeks, but-” He gritted his teeth. “Hoseok is different. I just feel so complete around him.” He blushed.

Namjoon sniffled. “If you have that feeling with someone don’t doubt yourself. Having a soulmate is about trusting someone else, having the confidence to just go for it. Don’t make my mistake.”

Yoongi sighed, quickly giving Namjoon another hug before he headed off to his date. 

~~

“So why do you hate this restaurant so much?” Hoseok asked, propping his head on his hands as he tilted his head at his boyfriend.

Yoongi shrugged. “Look at all the fake crabs, and the tiki torches, AND the hula dancers.” He shrugged again. “Tell me that this isn’t the most cliche interpretation of the worst season.”

Hoseok held back his smirk. “I thought you liked summer?”

“Of course not!” Yoongi shuddered, teasingly. “It’s always so hot and gross. I’d much rather winter. Bears hibernate in the cold and I could too.”

Hoseok’s smirk grew wider. “But you met your soulmate in summer.”

“I don’t know for sure that you’re my soulmate!” Yoongi shook his head exasperatedly. 

“So you associate me with finding your soulmate?” Hoseok laughed. 

Yoongi rolled his eyes. “You’re impossible.” He pursed his lips thoughtfully. “Your stronger argument would be to compare yourself to summer.”

“Oh?”

Yoongi hummed. “Well you are summer personified. Your smile is like the sun and your whole personality just emits these warm, positive rays that make you feel safe. And I like you. So if you’re summer, then I like summer.”

Hoseok applauded, approvingly. “You make a good point. But that must mean my favorite season is winter.” He poked Yoongi teasingly from across the table. “A harsh, cold exterior, but a fluffy, loving, and pure interior. Like sugar.” He winked. 

Yoongi rolled his eyes again, but couldn’t help himself but giggle. 

Fuck. Only Hoseok could make him giggle. 

Hoseok, emboldened by Yoongi’s adorable laugh, reached across the table to cup Yoongi’s face in his hands. 

He kissed him passionately. Summer meeting winter as their lips fit each other perfectly. As if they were made to kiss each other. 

Despite Yoongi and Hoseok’s commitments to both the devastated Namjoon and Seokjin respectively, the two had spent almost the entire week together. Talking was as easy as breathing for the two of them and Hoseok had even managed to convince Yoongi to spend half the days at the beach, adventuring together. The other half were spent curled up in each other’s apartments, talking about everything from the celebrity they found the most attractive to their ultimate goals in life. 

The two broke away from the kiss, panting slightly, as Hoseok pulled a sharpie out of his pocket. 

Yoongi’s eyes raised nervously as he took some steadying breaths. He now knew the face of utter agony, thanks to Namjoon, and he didn’t want to take any risks with Hoseok. He didn’t want to lose him.

This week had both felt instantaneous and like a plethora of lifetimes. Which is why Yoongi knew he had to-he wanted to know for certain if Hoseok was his soulmate. 

He grabbed the marker and tilted Hoseok’s hand towards his. As he stared into Hoseok’s brown eyes, he also saw Jimin. 

Jimin’s fury as he yelled at Yoongi for wasting his time, Jimin’s anger as he stormed out the restaurant, Yoongi’s feeling of emptiness as he knew it was all for naught.

Surely, Hoseok would be different.

Surely, Hoseok was his soulmate.

Yoongi forced a smile on his face as he grabbed Hoseok’s palm, taking a second to admire his hand-god even his hands were perfect-before quickly scrawling the number down. 

Hoseok smiled encouragingly as he took the marker back, flipping over Yoongi’s hand. “It’s going to be ok, you know. We’re soulmates. I can feel it.”

And Yoongi watched as Hoseok wrote down his number. As Hoseok beamed excitedly. As Hoseok’s smile fell. As nothing happened. 

~~

“Seokjin.” Yoongi pounded on the door for the fifth time. “I know you’re in there and I know you can hear me. I need to talk to you.”

Yoongi was surprised when the door actually opened. “Seokjin-I didn’t think you’d-” Yoongi halted as he took in Seokjin’s appearance.

The other male was dressed in a ripped shirt and pajama pants, his face was red and swollen like he’d been crying, and his eyes were all watery. 

“If you’ve come on behalf of Namjoon, don’t bother.” Seokjin sniffled. “He messed up. A soulmate wouldn’t do that kind of thing.”

Yoongi shook his head firmly. “I didn’t come here for Namjoon. I came here for me.”

Seokjin shot him a wary look. “What do you want?” 

“Seokjin,” Yoongi began nervously, “I have no right to say this. I don’t even know you that well. But I know what a soulmate is. I know what true pain is.”

“How do you know what a soulmate is?” Seokjin sniffled again. “You’re still on the island.

“Because I’m waiting for my soulmate to figure it out.”

“Figure it out? I don’t understand.”

Yoongi tried a different tactic. 

“So you know how this island is like some twisted game? There’s the bright facade of summer,” Yoongi tripped over the word, his face contorting, but now was not the time to think of himself. “But it’s just that. A facade. Everyone’s here because we’re desperate to meet some end goal. To secure our prize at the end. But just like every game, everyone has a different strategy.”

He fixed Seokjin with a stern look. “Namjoon is a strategist. He’s the smartest person I’ve ever met. He fucked up, yeah obviously, but he did so for a reason.”

Seokjin flinched at the mention of his ex-boyfriend, but made no move to stop Yoongi from continuing.

Encouraged, Yoongi took a deep breath. “Namjoon weighed the cost and benefits of exchanging numbers with you. He’s always going to be someone who thinks through every possible option, you know that. And for him, the loose end was Jackson. Namjoon ended everything he had with Jackson on an impulse. Just because he met you. He threw away his entire strategy, allowing a loose end to be created, just because he felt a spark. A spark with you.”

Seokjin blinked slowly.

“When things were going so incredibly well for you, Namjoon began to worry. He’d discarded Jackson, a potential soulmate, without hesitation for you. But what if this love you two had didn’t work out? What if he spent two months with you, ignoring Jackson, only to find out that you two weren’t soulmates.”

“But I never considered anyone but him.” Seokjin muttered softly.

“And honestly?” Yoongi responded sharply, “Namjoon never truly considered Jackson. I don’t know for sure, you’d have to ask him yourself, but I think he wanted to exchange numbers with Jackson. I think that’s why he went on that one date with him. He wanted to prove to himself that Jackson wasn’t his soulmate. Because that would leave one clear option. You.”

Seokjin blinked again.

“I’m not saying what he did was fair to you. Or the right decision. But that’s how Namjoon decided to play this stupid game. Don’t let your chance at happiness go because of his stupid mistake-”

A heart wrenching sob shot out of Yoongi’s throat and he crouched to the ground as tears started to fall.

“Suga, are you ok?” Seokjin asked softly.

Yoongi shook his head. “Don’t let go of your happiness just because Namjoon fucked up.”

“I-I-” Seokjin muttered. “Why do you care so much?”

“Well he’s my best friend and he’s been in constant agony for two weeks now.” Yoongi looked up at the taller male. “But mainly because I also fucked up. And if I can’t fix things for me at least I can try and fix them for you two.”

“How’d you fuck up?”

Yoongi let out another strangled sob. “Hoseok and I exchanged numbers.”

“And?”

“And nothing. It will never be anything with me because I don’t allow it to be.”

“What do you mean?” Seokjin crouched down next to Yoongi, pulling him into a tight hug.

Yoongi buried his head in Seokjin’s chest. “I’ve never given anyone my actual number.”

Seokjin let out a huff of surprise. “What-why?”

“I don’t like the idea of someone else determining my future for me. I’m like Namjoon, I played the game my way and I played it stupidly. I figured if I gave the wrong number and nothing happened my true soulmate wouldn’t give up. That they’d know we were meant to be together and try again anyway. And the second time I’d give them my real number. I’d allow the island to prove what I would already know.”

“And Hoseok didn’t come back?”

“It’s been a week.” Yoongi sniffled. “It’s been a week and I can’t move on. I moved on from Jimin the next day. But I can’t get Hoseok out of my head. I can’t get the thought of losing my soulmate out of my head. So don’t do the same, ok?”

Seokjin hummed thoughtfully, pulling Yoongi up to his feet. “Why don’t you come inside? I’ll-uh-make a call to Namjoon. I think you’re right. I think the dumbass is just too stupid to know when he has the perfect thing right in front of him.” He shot Yoongi a sad smile. “Cause I haven’t been able to move on either.”

Yoongi reluctantly followed Seokjin into the apartment. He sat on the couch as Seokjin picked up the house phone. 

“Namjoon?” Seokjin’s voice broke on the name and Yoongi turned away, not feeling the need to invade their private moment. 

After about an hour of staring at the clock, which honestly wasn’t anything different than Yoongi would have been doing at his own house, Seokjin sat down on the couch next to him, looking frazzled.

“How did it go?”

Seokjin turned to Yoongi, pulling him into another hug as he started to cry. “We’re going to exchange numbers tonight. I’m not saying I’ve forgiven him yet, but-but I do understand.”

Yoongi smiled into the hug, pleased that he’d been able to help his friend. 

“You’re an incredible guy, Namjoon’s really lucky to have you.”

Seokjin blushed. “Thank you, well-one day you’ll find someone who will feel the same about you and-”

Seokjin and Yoongi looked at each other curiously as the doorbell rang.

Seokjin got off the sofa and opened the door. “Ho-hoseok?” He stammered.

Yoongi was on his feet in a second, pushing past Seokjin as he stared into the eyes of the boy who still had his heart.

“Yoongi.” Hoseok muttered.

Yoongi couldn’t reply, just stared, absorbing every detail of Hoseok’s face that he could. His perfect hair, his gorgeous cheekbones, his-

“Yoongi, Namjoon said you were here.” Hoseok repeated. He reached for Yoongi’s hands, holding them tightly in his own. 

Yoongi stared in shock, but didn’t let go, interlocking their fingers.

“Yoongi for the past week I’ve been sitting in my room wondering how it could have gone wrong. What happened that we weren’t soulmates. Because we are.” He said determinedly, his brows wrinkling. “We are soulmates. I don’t doubt that. You’re my winter. I’m your summer. So I want us to try again.”

Seokjin let out a little gasp as he watched in shock, realizing that Hoseok was doing exactly what Yoongi had just explained to him. 

“Let’s exchange numbers again. I have a lot of fours in mine, those could easily be mistaken for nines. I probably wrote really sloppily since I was so excited-”

“Hoseok.” Yoongi interrupted, tears streaming down his face. “Hoseok you didn’t do anything wrong, it was all me.”

“No, no.” Hoseok shook his head. “Nothing is wrong except that the island doesn’t see us as soulmates. But worst case, fuck the island. Let’s just spend the rest of our days here. In love. Cause I love you, Yoongi. I love you. You’re meant to be mine.”

“I love you too Hoseok,” Yoongi whispered.

“Then what do you say?” Hoseok smiled, holding back tears himself. “Let’s try again?”

Yoongi stood on his toes to touch his nose to Hoseok’s. “There’s nothing to try. We’re soulmates. Let’s prove it.”


End file.
